


Full Stop

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew all it would take was a word to bring her back ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Stop

He knew she was waiting for him to stop her.

Every time she mentioned Pete, every time she flashed the ring, with each tidbit dropped about the wedding preparations, Jack knew Sam wanted him to stop her. He could see it in her eyes when she showed up in his backyard to tell him about the house Pete had bought and he could see the feelings of betrayal as Kerry stepped out of the back door. He had moved on as she had moved on and there was no reason now for him to stop her.

As Sam ran from the backyard Jack knew that not only was she running to her dying father but away from him. He knew all it would take was a word to bring her back but the look of painful realization in Kerry's eyes stopped him.


End file.
